SauronTrendingTopic
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: Sauron tiene twitter. Y se aburre. ¿Por qué no es ya un Trending Topic en la red? Advertencias: crack y sin sentido.


**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece nada de lo aquí mencionado. Ni El Señor de los Anillos, ni Twitter, ni Facebook, ni Xbox 360, ni Resident Evil ni los cables HDMI  
**Advertencias:** Es muy, MUY CRACK. Me pidieron humor y eso he hecho. O al menos lo he intentado. No intentéis buscarle sentido porque no lo tiene. Una cosita: sí, en este fic se insinúa que Sauron es más que un ojo; pero eso es porque, en realidad, Tolkien nunca dijo que Sauron fuera sólo un ojo. Nadie vio de él más que un ojo, pero lo del gran ojo en una torre es cosa de Peter Jackson (creo). Escrito para el_desertor aisinfronteras.

* * *

** TheOneWhoRulesThemAll**  
Sauron  
_Acabo de hacerme un twitter y veo que no soy Trending Topic. Maldito Isildur, si aún tuviera mi anillo esto no me pasaría._

** TheOneWhoRulesThemAll**  
Sauron  
_ ReyBrujoDeAngmar deja de perder el tiempo y ven pronto. Tienes que explicarme cómo funciona el FB._

** ReyBrujoDeAngmar**  
Mandamás de los Názgul.  
_ TheOneWhoRulesThemAll estoy de camino._  
Via Blacberry

Sauron cerró el portátil y suspiró, aburrido. Desde que fue expulsado de Dol Guldur y había vuelto a sus dominios en Mordor la vida era de lo más aburrida. Tan aburrida como el pan sin sal y la mantequilla baja en grasas que se empeñaba en comprar el orco encargado de la despensa. Antes, la vida de malo era más divertida. Durante las primeras edades en la Tierra Media estaba el tema de la novedad: era un malo nuevo y novedoso, además de terrorífico, y se divirtió de lo lindo haciéndoles la vida imposible a Lúthien y a Beren. Qué tiempos aquellos. Cuando perdió su cuerpo y con él, su belleza (a la que todavía rendía luto), se las ingenió para volver a engañarlos a todos y regalarles los anillos trucados. No entendía cómo habían caído en semejante estratagema cuando se veía a la legua que aquellos anillos los había comprado en un chino. ¡Si incluso dentro venía grabado "Made in Korea"! ¡Que ni siquiera eran chinos auténticos! Pero lo pasó bien controlándoles a todos con su querido tesoro. No había escatimado en gastos y para hacerlo recurrió al mejor "Compro Oro" que pudo encontrar. Le aseguraron que era oro de calidad y lo cierto era que el anillo había dado la talla. Maldecía a Isildur y a toda su descendencia por habérselo arrebatado de aquella manera. Pero bueno, que incluso así encontró la manera de pasarlo bien, una vez pudo arrastrar su espíritu moribundo al Bosque Oscuro y recuperarse. Asustar elfos y cazar a los viajeros desprevenidos era un pasatiempo ideal. Su "hobbit", como quien dice. Pero ahora, ahora estaba encerrado en su propia torre, con una recua de sirvientes a cada cual más incompetente y una conexión que parecía sacada de los mismísimos fuegos de Moría, de lo lenta que iba. Y seguro que en aquella mina tenían una compañía de ADSL mejor que la suya: Sauron sospechaba que, encima, le timaban.

Con un gruñido, abrió de nuevo el portátil y twitteó:  
** TheOneWhoRulesThemAll**  
Sauron  
_Se busca anillo perdido. Baratija del mercadillo sin valor económico, pero con un gran valor sentimental. Si tenéis noticias de él email…_

** TheOneWhoRulesThemAll**  
Sauron  
_… a enestevacionohayvida Gracias de ante-ojo._

Sauron rió para sus adentros. El chiste del "ante-ojo" era bueno. No creía que nadie contestara a su mensaje, pero por probar no perdía nada. Así que le sorprendió recibir un correo justo en aquel momento, ya que normalmente no le escribía nadie. Emocionado, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta.

**Para:** enestevacionohayvida  
**De:** fueunregalo  
**Asunto:**Anillo perdido

_Essss míiiiio. Él vino a míiiiii. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, síiiiii, tesssssooooorooooo. Gollum! Si encontramos tu anillooooo, ¿qué nos darías a cambioooo? Gollum! Aunque este esssss nuestro, ssíiiiiii, tesssoooorooooo. Gollum, GOLLUM!_

Un ssssaludoooo,  
G.

Sauron sonrió. ¡Alguien amable en la Tierra Media, por fin! Seguro que este tal G le ayudaría a encontrar su anillo. Le respondió al email con una descripción detallada del anillo y se sentó a esperar, satisfecho, una respuesta. Sólo comenzó a sospechar de ese tal G cuando horas después no había recibido ninguna, y decidió buscarle en twitter.

**Gollum/Sméagol  
MeAndMyPrecious**  
La caverna de Gollum

_Tengo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. Es mi tesssoro, y es mío, ¡sólo mío! GOLLUM!_

**Este usuario tiene protegidas sus entradas.**

Sauron maldijo para sí. Asomándose por la ventana, mató a los dos primeros orcos que vio y trató de calmarse respirando como le habían enseñado cuando era niño. No funcionó, y se dedicó a mascullar hasta que, finalmente, el Rey Brujo de Angmar hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi señor? –preguntó en tono servil. Sauron le miró fijamente, bufó, se encogió de hombros y volvió a bufar. Siempre se sentía un poco tonto al lado del Rey Brujo, como si hiciese una montaña de un grano de arena y el Rey Brujo no tuviera reparos en decírselo. Aunque nunca le decía nada, claro.

-Que quiero hacerme un feisbuk. Y que creo que sé quién tiene mi anillo. Quiero que organices patrullas para encontrarle de inmediato. Es un bicho muy feo y que responde al nombre de Gollum, si es que eso es un nombre.

El Rey Brujo asintió, mirando en el portátil el perfil que le enseñaba Sauron. En menos de un minuto, creó el hashtag labúsquedadegollum, compartió un evento de Facebook con más de mil personas (era un hombre con contactos, bien posicionado en la esfera cibersocial) y envió viñetas a Cuanto Cabrón y Cuanta Razón para difundir el mensaje. Tras acabar, sacó su Blackberry y envió un Chat a los otros ocho Jinetes Negros para que se pusieran en marcha. Sin decir nada más, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Sauron volvió a llamarle.

-¡Ayúdame con el Facebook antes de irte! –ordenó. O más bien rogó. Al menos parecía un ruego, pero como el Señor Oscuro no suplica, decidieron fingir que había sido una orden. Escondiendo un suspiro de resignación, el Rey Brujo se sentó junto a su amo y le creó una cuenta de Facebook y le enseñó a manejarlo. Pensaba que había terminado y que por fin podría ir a dar caza al tal Gollum cuando Sauron sacó, de no sabía dónde, un par de mandos de la Xbox y le tendió uno.

-Quiero que me dejes bien bonito el avatar –dijo-, acuérdate de que yo antes era muy hermoso. Y luego nos ponemos con esa partida en co-operativo del Resident Evil 5 que tenemos muy abandonada. No puedo rendirme ahora y permitir que ese rubio oxigenado, ese tal Wesker, quede como un malo más terrible que yo. Además –añadió, y el Rey Brujo juró haber visto una sonrisa en sus ojos-, por fin te he hecho caso y he ordenado a Boca de Sauron que me comprara el cable de HDMI. Sé lo mucho que deseabas ver a Chris en alta definición.

Y El Rey Brujo no pudo más que sonreír (para sus adentros, claro. No olvidemos que seguía siendo un espectro).


End file.
